Ask the Devs/1
Wird denn jemals ein Entwickler auf Fragen in diesem Beitrag antworten? Was ist aus all den Obsidian-Zerstörern der Geißel geworden? Den Blutrittern Silbermonds fehlt es an Führung. Keiner von ihnen wurde in Nordend gesichtet und es ist unklar, ob der Orden noch immer existiert oder ob er aufgelöst wurde. Es ist auch nicht klar, aus welcher Quelle sie in diesen Tagen ihre Kraft schöpfen. Einst waren es ja die Naaru, aber nun gibt es nur noch Überreste. Diese Überreste sollten doch sicherlich so langsam aufgebraucht sein. Erhalten sie ihre Macht vom Sonnenbrunnen? Was passierte mit Frostgram, nachdem es zerschlagen wurde? Wird es in Cataclysm Neuigkeiten zu den alten oder vernachlässigten Nationen der Menschen geben, speziell zu Stromgarde, Kul'tiras und den Überresten Alteracs? (Hey, immerhin ist Todesschwinge schon als Adliger Alteracs herumstolziert!) Was passiert, wenn ein Naaru der Leere verfällt? Für ein Wesen des Lichts scheint es eine extreme Schwäche zu sein, zu einer solch dunklen Kreatur zu werden. Das Einverleiben von Seelen und sinnlose Zerstörung – und das nur weil man geschwächt ist - nagt doch sehr stark an dem Image eines Heiligen. Das könnte aber wiederum erklären, warum sie sich nicht in Kämpfe einmischen. Die eigene Armee anzugreifen, weil man ein wenig erschöpft ist, dürfte sich nicht positiv auf die Moral auswirken. Was ist mit Algalon nach Ulduar passiert. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würde er einfach zu seinem Alltagsleben zurückkehren. Welche Loa verehren die Dunkelspeertrolle? Was sind Varok Saurfangs bemerkenswerteste Leistungen aus der Zeit vor World of Warcraft? Wie wurden die Astralen so … astral? Ihre Handlungen scheinen denen sterblicher Wesen viel ähnlicher als es bei anderen Energiewesen, wie zum Beispiel den Elementaren, der Fall ist. Gibt es Inkubi? Könnt ihr bitte die Geschichte der Goblin-Schamanen erklären? Goblins erwecken nicht den Eindruck, ein besonders spirituelles Volk zu sein, vor allem keins, das sich um die Elemente scheren würde (wie zum Beispiel die Venture Co. beweist). Könnt ihr erklären, wie das „Licht“ funktioniert? Die Geschichte besagt, dass Untote, ähnlich den Zerschlagenen, physisch nicht in der Lage sind, das Licht zu verwenden. Wir können aber einen Verlassenen spielen, der Heilzauber wirkt und Sir Zeliek in Naxxramas verwendet Pseudo-Paladinfähigkeiten. Könnt ihr uns erzählen, wie Trolle zu Druiden werden? Warum wurde Myzrael eingesperrt? Wer ist der “Meister” der Arakkoa, von dem Isfar redet? Es ist nicht Terokk … im Schattenmondtal an.}} Können wir - nun da der Plan von Lady Prestor, aka Onyxia vereitelt wurde – damit rechnet, dass Sturmwind erneut Soldaten ins Rotkammgebirge, nach Westfall und in den Dämmerwald schickt, oder müssen sich diese Gegenden und ihre zusammengewürfelte Miliz auch weiterhin selbst durchschlagen? Genau in der Mitte des Dämmerwalds gab es (und gibt es zurzeit immer noch) einen Mondbrunnen. Vor The Burning Crusade, mit dem ein Mondbrunnen auf den Inseln südlich von Silbermond hinzugefügt wurde (geschichtstechnisch gesehen macht die Platzierung dieses Mondbrunnens in Quel'Thalas absolut keinen Sinn), war das der EINZIGE Mondbrunnen in den Östlichen Königreichen. Wird das Vorhandensein des Mondbrunnens im Dämmerwald erklärt? Was haben die wuchtigen Maschinen, die um die Sturmgipfel herum zu finden sind, wie zum Beispiel die Maschine der Schöpfer, eigentlich für einen Zweck gehabt? Was ist die Verbindung zwischen dem Orden der Silbernen Hand, Tyrs Hand (Stadt aus der Region Lordaerons) und dem Behüter Tyr (aus Ulduar)? Um noch weiter auf diesen Punkt einzugehen: Was ist mit Tyr geschehen? Sind Mimir und Mimiron ein und dasselbe Wesen oder sind sie verwandt? Was ist Tiffin Wrynns Hintergrundgeschichte bezüglich Familie, ursprünglicher Nation, etc.? Es würde mich interessieren, welche Verbindungen durch diese Hochzeit entstanden sind. Wird es eine Erklärung dazu geben warum die Waldgeister Hyjals der Horde, nach all dem was sie im Eschental für Schaden angerichtet hat, gegenüber freundlich eingestellt sind? Welche Rolle wird Med'an in Cataclysm spielen, wenn er überhaupt eine spielt? Anmerkungen * Original-Thread